Tease me
by Mojojoey11
Summary: One Shot LaLu fiction. Laxus and Lucy have some adult fun... Laxus POV. WARNING. SMUT.


**Pairing:** Lucy Heartfilia / Laxus Dreyar

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is a bonus one shot to my "A Lucy and Laxus Story". Link can be found on my profile, if you want to check it out the full story. It's still a WIP.

Thanks for reading!

Mojo

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I do not :(

'…' Thoughts

"…" Words

.

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING SMUT ALERT**

.

 **WARNING SMUT ALERT**

.

 **WARNING SMUT ALERT**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Laxus POV**

"Mhmmm….. Laxus…." she breathlessly moaned out my name. She was wantonly sprawled out on my black silk bedsheets. I hovered above her, my eyes transfixed on this enchanting goddess. Her golden tresses were spread like a halo around her, belying her current lewd state, underneath me. She had on a baby blue, laced up chemise and nothing else. My hands had her arms pinned above her head making the barely there scrap of clothing rise, giving me a glimpse of the junction where her thighs meet. Her chocolate brown eyes were clouded with lust. She was beautiful and finally mine. 'Mine!' my inner dragon repeated triumphantly.

Her arms and neck were straining towards me as I dove for her lips. I caught her audible gasp and plundered her sweet mouth with my tongue. She tasted like strawberries dipped in chocolate. I knew how much she loved strawberries and it was becoming my favourite too. Our tongues battled for dominance until I growled softly and nipped her bottom lip. She whimpered in submission and the beast within me rumbled with satisfaction. My hands moved down to caress her sides. She let out a small giggle before moaning again, as I cupped her breasts. They were soft and fit so perfectly in my hands. She started to caress my back when I realised that I still had my clothes on.

She mewled in protest when I pulled away so I could take them off. I could feel her eyes watching me as I pulled my black shirt over my head and threw it carelessly on the floor. I then unbuttoned my pants, pulled them down along with my underwear, and kicked them away.

"Enjoying the show, Blondie?" I grinned as I stood up proudly and gave her a few seconds to admire my naked form.

She didn't reply but her eyes were burning a trail across my skin as she looked me up and down, her gaze momentarily stopping to stare at my swollen member. When our eyes met, she looked at me with such longing, that I pounced on her.

She squealed in surprise before I quieted her with another heated kiss on her already swollen lips. My lips started trailing hot kisses down her neck, pausing to leave bite marks here and there. I wanted all of Earthland to know she was mine. 'Mavis help any man who tries to take her away from me.' I growled possessively. She moaned as I fondled her breasts and rubbed at her hardening nipples through the fabric. Her moans were getting louder and louder. And I became harder when I smelled how wet she was getting. I could feel my control slipping. The room was heady with the smell of her arousal.

Getting impatient, I ripped her chemise away, revealing her body for my eyes to feast. She blushed prettily but made no move to cover herself. I took my fill of her beautiful and curvaceous body. She was breathing hard, making her breasts heave. They were beckoning me to have a little taste, so I did. I latched my lips around the closest nipple and sucked while I pinched the other between my thumb and index finger.

"Ohhh..! Laxus! Please…" she begged me, shaking her head from side to side.

She was panting and squirming. I could see her rubbing her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the ache she was feeling. I pushed her legs wide apart and place my thigh against her core to give her something to rub against while I continued to play with her pink nipples. She raised and twisted her hips and started rubbing herself against me. 'Goddamn, she's so hot and wet down there.'

The scent of her arousal was like a drug, enticing me for a proper taste of her pussy. But not before I teased her some more… Moving further down her body, I peppered her flat stomach with soft kisses. Then I licked her belly button as my fingers gently probed her slit, spreading her juices around and on her bud.

"Oh… Laxus…I…please…" she cried out desperately.

"What do you want, baby? I wanna hear you say it." I continued to tease the outside of her entrance. She tried to raise her hips and get my fingers where she wanted them, but my other hand had her pinned down to the bed.

She looked at me and pleadingly whimpered, "I want… your fingers… inside me…"

"And what else? C'mon, baby. I know you can say it." I encouraged her with a little flick of my tongue just above her clit.

"Argh..! Please, lick me out! Please, Laxus!" she cried out unashamedly.

"My pleasure…" Grabbing her legs, I hooked them over my shoulders and gave her entrance one long swipe with my tongue. "Mmm…You taste amazing, baby." I groaned in ecstasy.

She shuddered in pleasure and moaned as I continued to lap at her folds. I licked one side and then the other before twirling my tongue around her clit. She cried out when I eased one finger in her tight opening and started thrusting it in and out of her. After she had stretched a bit more, I gently added another finger and continued to move them in and out of her passage as I kept on licking her throbbing clit.

"Laxus! I'm gonna… So close..!" I heard her pant.

I looked up to see her holding on tightly to the railings on the metal headboard, her eyes hot and needy, as she watched me eat her out. I could feel her silky walls squeezing my fingers harder as she was close to her orgasm. I wanted to hear her scream, so I increased the speed of my thrusts and sucked on her clit hard. Her thighs started shaking before, all of a sudden, she shattered.

"Laxus!" she screamed as her back arched and she bucked wildly against me. Her luscious body was shaking hard with the force of her climax. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her cheeks were flushed with a lovely pink hue. As she came down from her high, I pulled my fingers out and gently lapped at her entrance, savouring her juices. She hummed in contentment at my gentle ministrations, "Mhmm… That feels nice." she purred.

Not giving her too long to recover, I crawled over her and captured her lips in a kiss, our tongues playfully dancing together as I gave her a taste of herself. I rubbed my cock against her entrance, coating my hard length with her juices. When she started to squirm and moan again, I buried myself inside her with one hard thrust. We both groaned in pleasure at the feeling.

Her walls were squeezing me tightly. " Fuck, baby, you're so tight…" I moaned. Being inside her felt like heaven.

"You feel… so good inside me…" she gasped, her arms around me. "Laxus…move…!" she demanded as she wrapped her legs around me and raised her hips, making me go deeper inside her. Complying, I started pumping into her, hard and fast. I kept up a relentless pace, making sure my cock would hit her g-spot at every thrust. When I felt she was close, I would slow down, slide almost all the way out and slammed back inside her. I continued to tease her mercilessly until she was sobbing, "Please, baby! I want to cum..!" She was moaning loudly and wildly bucking her hips, desperate to reach her orgasm. She reached up and bit my shoulder. Hard. That's when I lost whatever control I had.

Roaring with abandon, I pounded into her harder and faster. I was close but I wanted her to cum again. I reached my hand down between her legs and rubbed her clit, in time with my thrusts. With my other hand, I pulled her towards me, wrapped my lips around her nipple and bit lightly which pushed her over the edge. She screamed as she climaxed a second time, her inner walls convulsed around my cock making me follow short after. "LUCY!" I growled as I emptied myself inside her.

Panting, I shot up in my bed. Alone, with a raging hard on. "Fuck. Not again." I sighed in frustration, pulling at my hair. I heard the beast within me growl lowly, 'Lucy….Mate…'

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm working on it." I groused. Looking down at my lap, I got up and walked into the bathroom. "Time for another cold shower…" I grumbled pathetically.

\- FIN -

********** PLEASE REVIEW *********

******* REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME FUNCTION *******

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this smutty bit of story! Hehe! Please check out the related story "A Lucy and Laxus Story" on my profile if you get a chance! If you do, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Mojo**


End file.
